Dreamed of Paradise
by quinnfanfictions
Summary: The love story of Charlie and Quinn Fabray.


**Dreamed Of Paradise**

They were around eight the first time it happened. The Fabray family was out in park to play, Quinn and Charlie had gotten "lost" in the woods and the first twin had tripped and fell to her knees. There was only a scratch, not a big deal, but when you're a child everything is important. Quinn had started crying, sobbing even, and Charlie felt like her own world was falling apart. The little girl had knelt down next to her sister, wrapped one tiny arm around her waist and then kissed her dirty, scratched knee. Quinn smiled, hugged her sister back and just when they were pulling away, Charlie pressed a long, wet kiss against her cheek, right next to her lips. They were too young to see any harm in it — what was the harm in a cheek kiss, after all? — but none of them could deny that it had felt different.

The second time it happened, it was more like a real feeling. Charlie Fabray had always known she was different from most of girls — they were just eleven when Quinn had her first crush on a older (fourteen years old) boy, and there she was, playing sports and not giving a single damn about males in any form. The realization first hit her hard after their twelfth birthday party. It was late at night, both girls too hyper to fall asleep, and they were laying on their sides in Charlie's bed together. Quinn had a light pink nightgown on, her long blonde locks spread over the pillow where she rested her head on, her pink lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out, the hazel eyes wide open while she stared back at her sister. Charlie felt an unfamiliar shiver run down her spine, gripped the sheets she was holding against her chest and swallowed hard. Quinn didn't seem to notice; she just stretched and turned to lay on her back, now exposing her growing chest completely, covered with only a thin layer of pink lace. She didn't know why she was so curious about her sister's body, knew that this shouldn't be normal, shouldn't be _right _but Charlie couldn't help herself. That night, after Quinn was fast asleep, the other twin had very gently pulled the front of her nightgown down a bit and kissed one pink nipple after the other.

The real kiss happened one year later, though. Quinn had a Cosmo magazine clutched tight to her chest when she stormed in her sister's room, her lips pressed together like she always did when she was focused on something.

"Charlie, can we talk?" She had said, and as quick as possible Charlie had sat up, threw her books off her bed and patted on a spot for Quinn to sit down with her. She prayed for God that it wasn't one of those "I have a crush on a guy" conversations, because she couldn't deal with that now — not that she had a problem with Quinn being in love, no, it wasn't that, not at all... Charlie sighed. Of course that was the reason. While she would never admit to herself or anyone in the world, Charlotte Fabray was deeply, crazily in love with her own twin sister. "...and I need you to kiss me." Quinn finished her speech — one that her sister hadn't heard a word, and blushed _hard_. Charlie frowned. What was that...? Did she...? No. She didn't. Did Quinn asked to be ki— No.

"Wait, what?"

"Charlie, Finn is going to kiss me at this party Friday and I need to know how to kiss. I can't embarass myself. You need to help me to practice."

In a normal situation, at this point Charlie would be cursing the damn guy that even dared to make Quinn think he would touch her in such a way, but right now the twin couldn't help but _like _Finn Hudson a little bit. Sure, the guy was an idiot — a nice guy, but an idiot — and was hitting on the girl she "loved" (Whatever that meant when you're thirteen)... But she was going to kiss Quinn. Because of the idiot, Charlie was getting to kiss Quinn! Kiss! On the lips! How in the world could she do that? _No_, she had said rather quickly, instantly panicked by the situation. They were two girls and sisters! Charlie was in love with her! How wrong was that? No, she couldn't do that. No, not even if—

"Please?" Quinn whined, almost a purr; Charlie felt that now familiar shiver run down her spine. The girl crawled on the bed so she was sitting on her sister's lap, wrapped one of her arms around Charlie's waist and the other hand was running through her hair. "I read this on Cosmo."

"_Why"_, Charlie asked herself as she started to sweat, her hands gripping the sheets underneath herself_, "why would she do that?"_

"Quinn, get off me. I don't even know how to kiss." She groaned, half in frustration, half in... what was that feeling? Quinn couldn't care less though. She smiled, licked her pink lips, tightened her grip around her sister's waist and leaned forward.

From what Charlie could remember nowadays, the kiss had been clumsy. Their lips felt perfect against each other, the tongues melted amazing together, Quinn's hands all over her hair and back, gripping her waist, had left her with a now familiar wet feeling in her cotton panties... It may had been clumsy but back then, it was perfect — it would always be.

After their first real kiss, they kept on happening more often than not. Quinn had decided to not kiss Finn at that party — "I probably will get it wrong, you know, we may need to practice more..." She had said with a shy smile that Friday after locking the door behind her and walking to Charlie's bed again. Their makeout sessions were innocent though, just clumsy kissing and hands gripping waists, but that didn't mean that they were both left hot and bothered after the other went to their own room. Quinn didn't know what it all meant — she was a girl, she liked boys — but Charlie know exactly what it was to her. She was in love with Quinn, her sister and a girl, and even though she would never admit, she would always peek at the naked girls in the locker room. The realization of being a lesbian came with the task of telling Quinn that. She was her sister and best friend, she had the right to know.

Their "best kiss" — Quinn would define it as that years later — happened after Charlie "came out". They were only fourteen, and had been a long years of stolen kisses, awkward giggles and suggestive glances during school or dinner with their parents; Charlie decided that she had to tell Quinn now before it was too late. What if her sister thought of it as just "fooling around"? What if there were no feelings involved? Charlotte had been scared like never before that night after she sneaked into Quinn's room. "Quinn," she had said with a shy smile as Quinn adjusted herself in her lap. "We need to talk about something very important to me..." Quinn had frowned, turned around to straddle her hips — _Why does she need to make things harder? _Charlie had thought — and frowned during her entire speech about being different, about loving her like a sister shouldn't. The frown was gone right after the words "I am a lesbian" left her sister's throat. Quinn had looked down to her hands, how beautiful they looked holding Charlie's, then looked back to up to her sister's face. She sighed, a quiet sigh but still a sigh, and just when Charlie thought she was going to get off her lap and tell her to get away from her... Quinn kissed her. A sweet, long kiss in which both were smiling. Charlie smiled because she was relieved; Quinn smiled because she was finally free.

Their very first _intimate _kiss happened after their first day as Freshmen in William McKinley High; they had been "together" for an entire year now, but of course that was a secret. That night when they came home, Quinn had ran up the stairs and locked herself up in her room. Charlie didn't know what was wrong, didn't know if _she _had done anything wrong, but after a bit of convincing she had been allowed to come in. Quinn hadn't been accepted in the cheerleading squad, and apparently one of the older girls had been mean to her. She was stressed out, frustrated, sad — "I need you," she had told Charlie as she climbed on top of her but the other twin hadn't quite realized what she meant until her dress was flying across the room. "Our parents are just downstairs!" Charlie had said, but didn't stop herself from moving her hands to cup Quinn's breasts over the lace bra like she had done a few times before. "So what?" Had been Quinn's response; Charlie was fifteen, a horny teenager with a hot girl half-naked on her lap. Her fingers weren't quite enough anymore and the porn movies were starting to get too lame to turn her on. That night when she touched Quinn's virgin intimacy with her tongue in the most intimate kiss that had ever existed, Charlie thought she had finally found paradise.

New York was paradise to live in a secret relationship, they thought. Paradise, however, was to kiss Quinn when they got their first apartment together. It was their stolen kiss behind the courtains when Quinn got her Journalism degree in college. Paradise was their passionate kiss when Quinn was found to be finally pregnant after months of insemination. To watch their — Quinn's in the eyes of the rest of the world — child growing up. To grow old together and to hold each other close every night. Little did they know, back then, that paradise would be the rest of their lives together.


End file.
